A Charmed Baby Story
by writelikeademon
Summary: Cole gets Phoebe pregnant in an attempt to take over the Underworld. Season 4 AU.
1. Chapter 1-The Big News

Disclaimer: Charmed isn't mine. If it were, would I be writing fan fiction? Enough said.  
  
  
  
Phoebe sat in the apartment she shared with Cole, staring at the pregnancy test in her hand. It had a large plus sign on it. There was not way it could it be anything else. Despite that, she couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that she was going to be a mother.  
  
This is something Piper would do, Phoebe thought. Piper was the type to liked to cook and clean. Sure, she's no housewife, but she's more maternal than me. Phoebe sighed. She never pictured herself as a mother, or even a wife. Yet it was happening. She and Cole had only been married for a few weeks! It was too strange to ponder.  
  
" I'm gonna be a mom," she said to herself. " I'm gonna be a mom."  
  
****************  
  
The Seer watched with a smile as Phoebe repeated these words to herself. The Source/Cole watched in anticipation. " Well?" he demanded.  
  
The white faded from the Seer's eye. " She is with child," she told her Master.  
  
Cole nodded, rubbing his hands together greedily. " The evil in the child is so strong it will consume her soon," the Seer continued. " Through the bond with her sisters, they will follow."  
  
" But not soon enough," The Source snapped. " Do a spell, that will speed up the growth of the child. The evil will grow faster." His servant nodded. " Tell me if you See anything else." With that Cole flamed out.  
  
****************  
  
" Hello?" Phoebe called, pounding on the locked door. " Hello?"  
  
Paige opened the door. " Hey Phoebe," she greeted her with a grin. Suddenly she frowned. " Is there a demon on the loose?"  
  
" No! Why should there be something witchy going on? I just want to hang out for a while." Phoebe walked in and flopped on the couch. Paige raised an eyebrow but said nothing. " Is Piper home?"  
  
" She's at the club. Someone's throwing a party there tonight." Phoebe bit her lip nervously. Paige moaned. " What's up with you?" she asked.  
  
" Could you call Piper? I need her here." Paige crossed her arms impatiently. " I'll tell you when she gets here."  
  
" Fine," Paige sighed, walking into the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, Piper came home.  
  
" What?" she inquired, frazzled. " What is so important that you must take me out of an important decorating session." Piper and Paige looked down at Phoebe, still on the couch.  
  
Phoebe smiled weakly at them. " I'm pregnant."  
  
Piper's heart felt like it was going to stop. " You're- you're…" Piper was surprised. Something inside her thought she'd always be the first one to have babies. Nevertheless, she was happy for her sister. " Congratulations!" she said, both Paige and Piper hugging her. Phoebe, however, didn't seem as happy.  
  
" What's a matter, hon?" Piper asked.  
  
" I don't know…it's just weird, knowing I'm gonna be a mom." Paige patted her shoulder.  
  
" Yeah," agreed Piper. " But you only found out today? Give yourself time to adjust. You've got plenty."  
  
Phoebe laughed. " Yeah, especially when I become big as a house…throwing up all morning…"  
  
" You've got so much to look forward to," Paige quipped.  
  
****************  
  
The Seer sprinkled a powder into her boiling potion. She picked up a piece of parchment, reading the words there. " ' Evil Spirits awaken thee, the evil inside this mother be'." She dropped a photo of Phoebe in the cauldron. " 'Let both child and evil grow, so that the both may infect woe'." The photo melted away and the potion evaporated.  
  
Cole stood in the background and snorted. " That's your spell?"  
  
The Seer glared at him. " I didn't have a lot of time. But it worked, didn't it?" She smiled. " Go see your wife. Let her tell you the good news."  
  
The Source nodded and flamed out.  
  
****************  
  
Cole flamed in outside the door. He walked into his apartment. Phoebe waited on a couch for him, a happy but nervous look on her face. She ran to him and kissed him. " I missed you."  
  
" I missed you," he said. " What's the matter?"  
  
Phoebe looked like she was going to explode. " I'm going to have a baby!" she announced.  
  
Cole grinned. It wasn't the fake grins he usually plastered on his face, but a real one. " Really honey? That's great!" He picked her up in the air and she giggled. Quickly he put her down. " We should celebrate." Cole stroked his hand across her face, leaving a trace of gold that swiftly vanished. Phoebe yawned.  
  
" Actually, I'm tired," she admitted, surprised. " Can we just go to bed?"  
  
" Sure." Both put on their nightclothes and slipped into bed. When Phoebe fell asleep, he saw a bright red glow on her face. " The spell's begun," he whispered happily. 


	2. Chapter 2- Cole's the Source?

Phoebe woke up incredibly happy. That was the best night's sleep she had since, oh, the wedding. She rolled off her side onto her back-and screamed.  
  
" COLE!" she shouted. He hurried in, a toothbrush in his mouth and a half-tied tie around his neck. Whipping out the toothbrush, he asked "What?"  
  
Phoebe yanked off the bedcovers, revealing a stomach that looked like she stuck a volleyball under her nightgown. " I have been pregnant for what, two weeks? How could this happen?"  
  
Cole shrugged. " I don't know, Phoebe. Have you been eating anything weird lately?" He got a pillow tossed at his head.  
  
" NO! I, I don't know what's happening. I have to call my sisters." Phoebe sat up and groaned. Cole shot a bolt of electricity at the phone when she wasn't looking. She picked up the phone. " It's dead. It's dead. Of course! I guess I could just get Paige or Leo to orb me-"  
  
" Hold on, Phoebe," Cole said nervously. The sisters could figure out what was going on. " Why don't you just hang out here all day? You just need some rest. Drink some tea. Stay here." So the evil part of the spell will begin, he thought.  
  
She sighed. " Fine. But if it's not gone by tonight-" Phoebe looked down at her stomach with disgust.  
  
" Then we'll go to see your sisters. OK?" His wife nodded ruefully. He kissed the top of her forehead and headed out the door. He flamed out with a smile.  
  
****************  
  
Piper scowled at the phone. " Phoebe's phone isn't working," she told Paige.  
  
" So?"  
  
" So? What if something happens?"  
  
" That's why Leo and I can orb, in case something happens."  
  
" Not magically, Paige, maternally."  
  
Paige nodded, understanding. " Hey, she's, like, two weeks pregnant. Chill."  
  
The older sister sighed, unable to chase away a feeling that something was seriously wrong.  
  
****************  
  
Phoebe walked out of the bathroom exhausted. " I hate being a girl sometimes," she moaned. As she sprawled out in bed, she suddenly felt a numb feeling run past her eyes. She flopped a hand on her forehead tiredly.  
  
Through her blurred vision she saw a figure shimmer in. She tried to sit up, but was too tired. " Seer?" she asked.  
  
" Yes, it is I," the Seer greeted her. " I am here to take you to the Underworld."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because your husband is the Source."  
  
The headache cleared quickly. " What?"  
  
" Cole is the Source and you are carrying the Heir to the Dark Throne. You shall rule as his Queen."  
  
For some reason, this did not unsettle Phoebe. I get to be a Queen? she thought wickedly. Excellent. " Take me down there." The Seer and Phoebe shimmered down to the Underworld.  
  
****************  
  
Piper was at the club with Paige, taking down decorations from last night's party. Piper still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.  
  
Leo orbed in. The look on his face reminded Piper of a little boy who learned his dog had died. " Hi honey. What's wrong?"  
  
" Brace yourselves," he said quietly. Paige and Piper exchanged looks. " There's a new Source."  
  
Paige gasped. " Oh my god."  
  
" It gets worse." Leo took a deep breath. " It's Cole."  
  
" Cole is The Source? It can't be," Piper exclaimed.  
  
" It is. It also gets worse."  
  
" Phoebe," Piper choked, a lump forming in her throat. " Her baby…"  
  
" Phoebe is the Queen of the Underworld." 


	3. Chapter 3-The Source Returns

Paige suddenly felt as if she was being strangled. " This cannot be happening," she declared. She'd had her suspicions about Cole. She thought he'd been working with demons, but she had prayed she was wrong.  
  
" Unfortuanetly it is," Leo replied. He wrapped an arm around Piper, who pushed it away.  
  
" We've got to do something," she decided. " Leo, go check with the Elders. Paige, we'll orb home to see what we can find out." Paige nodded. Leo orbed away. Piper grabbed Paige's arm. Her sister noticed Piper's grip was tight. " Let's go."  
  
************************  
  
An assembly of demons and warlocks waited in the chambers that used to belong to the Source. The crowd was quiet, with a few murmurs about why the Seer had asked them here.  
  
She shimmered in. " I suppose you wonder why you were asked here." There were shouts and cries, but the Seer silenced them with a deadly look. " I present to you the Source."  
  
He flamed in, dressed in the long black hooded robes that he used to wear. The Source flipped back his hood. There were gasps.  
  
" Belthazor?" one called. " We thought you lost your powers." Cole turned to the voice.  
  
" I am not Belthazor, I am the Source you already know, reincarnated in this body." His voice was as frosty as everyone remembered it had been. " But this time I bring back a wife." In a burst of flames came another hooded figure dressed in black velvet robes, a large belly protruding out of her.  
  
" This is your Queen." Phoebe flipped back her hood. The royal couple's eyes flashed flames and turned black. All of the creatures of the Underworld bent on their knees, except one.  
  
" You joke, Seer!" cried a green-scaled demon. " This woman is a Charmed One. They vanquished the Source. Now you claim she is our Queen, carrying a Dark Heir? I do not believe it."  
  
" You should," Phoebe told him, her voice as cold as her husband. She waved her hand, setting the demon to flames. He cried out in terror, and vanished.  
  
The Source smiled. " Does anyone else want to try?" No one said anything.  
  
************************  
  
Paige flipped through the Book of Shadows over and over. " There's nothing in here," she complained. " Remember that little celebration we had, when we tore the picture of the Source out and burned it? That was a bad idea."  
  
Piper gave her sister a look that would freeze water in July. Paige looked away, trying not to further infuriate Piper.  
  
Leo orbed in. He looked glum. " They have nothing," he told them bluntly. " The only thing that might bring her back would be the Power of Three, but we don't even have that anymore."  
  
" Really, Leo? Thanks for telling us, we didn't know," Piper snapped.  
  
" Chill out, Piper," Paige said. " We can't help Phoebe if we start yelling at each other."  
  
" Like you would know, Paige," shot back Piper. " Sometimes I just want to-" She extended her hands and made a small vase explode.  
  
Leo and Paige exchanged a look. A small crept on Piper's face as she exploded a few more objects. " Piper," Leo said, reaching for her.  
  
Piper waved her hand and Leo went flying into the wall, unconscious. She did the same to Paige, who orbed before she could hit the wall. Suddenly, in a burst of flames Piper disappeared.  
  
************************  
  
Phoebe sat quite happily on her throne. She was the Queen of Evil, an appropriate role for her. Gently she stroked her stomach, thinking of the child that would be born only two or three months from now. The Power of Three will set you free, she thought.  
  
Suddenly Piper appeared in front of her. " Piper?" gasped Phoebe. Then she remembered what Cole- no, the Source-had told her. Her sisters would soon see the light (or dark) and join her.  
  
" Nice digs, Phoebe," Piper commented. She grinned wolfishly when she saw the ruby-studded tiara on her sister's head. " I love the jewels."  
  
" So you've come to join us?" Piper shrugged. " Why not? Leo and Paige were starting to piss me off." She looked at her sister's stomach. " What happened to you?"  
  
" A little magic, to speed up the growth." Phoebe waved her hand. A throne, not as grand as Phoebe's or Cole's, of course, appeared. " Sit. Stay awhile."  
  
************************  
  
Paige slapped Leo. " Wake up!" she shouted. He came to, disoriented.  
  
" What?" He sat up slowly, his memory apparently coming to him. " Oh no." He sighed. " You should've let me stay unconscious."  
  
" Look, Leo, we don't have a lot of time before I go evil like my sisters. We need a plan."  
  
" Paige, you really can't do anything. You'd need the Power of Three."  
  
She nodded. The Power of Three made her think of something. " I'm going to need two more witches, right? I know where to get them." She hurried up to the attic. 


	4. Chapter 4-Paige Stands Alone

NOTE: The spell Paige says was used on Charmed. I didn't write it. It's good though. I wish I did.  
  
  
  
Leo, still woozy, followed Paige up the stairs. " Whaddya have in mind, Paige?" he asked.  
  
She didn't answer. She flipped open the book, whipping through the pages. "Leo, set up some candles." He obliged. Paige found the page she was looking for. " 'Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide.'"  
  
A gold mist appeared in the center of the room. It took the shape of a young woman. Leo suppressed a gasp when Prue appeared.  
  
Paige smiled weakly at her half-sister. " Hi, Prue. I'm Paige."  
  
" I know," Prue said softly. " I watch you and my sisters. You're becoming a great witch."  
  
" Thanks," Paige said, her pale cheeks growing rosy. " So I guess you know what happened."  
  
" I do," Prue told her. She looked away. " Phoebe's the Queen of the Underworld. Piper's her royal lady."  
  
" I didn't know the last part," Paige admitted.  
  
" Why did you call me, Paige?"  
  
" I need three witches to bring back my sisters. You being a former Charmed One, I thought you'd make a nice replacement."  
  
That brought a small smile to Prue's face. " You need one more."  
  
" Exactly." Paige recited the spell again. This time, Patty Halliwell came. " Hi Mom," Paige said shyly.  
  
Patty beamed at her youngest daughter. " Hello Paige."  
  
" Listen you guys. I'm supposed to follow my sisters and go evil. Hopefully we'll get to them before I do. In the meantime, I've got a plan."  
  
*********************  
  
The Source stood patiently as one as evil as him could stand. " Well?" he asked the snowy-eyed Seer.  
  
The white faded. " Paige has figured out how to bring her sisters back- and vanquish you."  
  
" What?" he exclaimed. He quickly calmed down. " They could not do it before, they cannot to it now."  
  
" She has summoned her mother Patty and Prue Halliwell. Both were powerful witches. Quite possibly this time they could destroy you."  
  
Cole slammed his fist on a table. " They must not get in the way! Or else Phoebe will revert to her former self." He paced for a moment. " I'll send demons, power brokers, Minions- whatever it takes."  
  
The Seer nodded. Cole flamed out into his chambers. Phoebe had fallen asleep in her throne. Piper, dressed in blood-red robes, bowed to him. " My Master."  
  
He nodded. " You look bored. I officially put you in charge of dispatching demons. Send several to your sister."  
  
Piper bit her lip. Evil was strong, but sisterly love was stronger. Cole's eyes flamed and turned black. Quickly she agreed and shimmered away.  
  
*********************  
  
Paige added a pinch of salt to the potion. She spilled a bit over the side. " Oh, goddamn it!" She smacked the counter as if it offended her.  
  
" Don't give into your anger," Prue told her. " It's only a little spill."  
  
Her sister sighed, taking a deep breath. She poured jasmine oil into the tonic and looked up at her sister and mother, wearing regular clothing and not shimmering. " So the Elders were all right with you being alive for a while?"  
  
" They weren't too happy," Patty admitted, " but to save all witches, present and future? Even They couldn't stand in the way."  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion. A man shimmered in, holding a ball of power.  
  
" Power broker!" Paige shouted. She'd dealt enough with them to know she didn't want to repeat the experience. When he threw an orb at Prue, Paige called, " Power!" It dissolved into blue fire and she threw it at the demon. Prue knocked him into a wall and Patty made him explode.  
  
" We're pretty good," Paige commented. Suddenly she had an urge to kill demon after demon. Ignoring the urge she continued to work on the potion. 


	5. Chapter 5-Evil Grows

A blue-skinned demon shimmered in. " Who sent me?" he called. Piper flamed in.  
  
" I did," she said. " The Source has asked me to send out demons to kill a witch and two ghost-witches. Do it and you'll be rewarded." A large ball of crystal power formed in her hand. His eyes followed it as she tossed in around lazily. " Do not succeed, and, well-" Piper's cold eyes met his. " I don't think you want the Source or His Queen upset with you."  
  
The demon nodded quickly, remembering how the Queen set a demon to flames. He shimmered out.  
  
**********************  
  
Prue flipped through the Book of Shadows gently. " I miss this," she said softly.  
  
" Really?" Paige asked, surprised. " You miss being attacked by demons, or having very little real life? You like the threat of dying everyday?" Her voice rose, becoming a little hysterical. Calm down, Paige thought.  
  
" No, I don't really miss magic," Prue pondered. " I miss spending time with my sisters." Prue looked at her baby sister mournfully. " I miss not getting to meet you." Patty patted her oldest child's shoulder.  
  
" So do I," Patty told her. Paige suddenly felt like she was in a sappy TV movie. She smiled a little, and flipped to the page in the Book where Piper had written down the Source vanquishing spell.  
  
" Here we go," said Paige. She copied the spell onto a piece of paper. Leo orbed in.  
  
" Are you ready to go to the Underworld?" he asked. He looked like he was going to his own funeral.  
  
" Yeah," Paige said. But before they could orb, a demon popped in.  
  
" I REALLY didn't miss this," Prue commented. The demon let loose a ball of turquoise electricity. It hit Patty in her chest. She fell to the ground.  
  
Prue and Paige, furious about their mother, let loose their powers. Prue flung him against the wall. He threw another ball of fire, which Paige orbed and sent back at him. He screamed and turned into a pile of ashes.  
  
Quickly both girls bent beside their mother. " Mom?" both asked. Leo was healing her. " She'll be fine," he told them.  
  
Paige wanted to tear someone's throat out. How dare anyone do that to her mother! Rage and anger built up inside her. She tried to push it away, but it would not budge.  
  
" We have to go now," Paige announced. " I can feel the evil inside me. I'm- I'm almost there."  
  
Her mother and sister nodded. Prue held the potion bottle and the spell. " Can I orb with you?" Paige nodded. Patty grasped Leo's arm and all four orbed to the Underworld.  
  
  
  
  
  
Short chapter. It's OK. The ending will be long. 


	6. Chapter 6-Goodbye, Source

NOTE: The spell Patty, Prue, and Paige say was on Charmed. Once again, I wish it were mine.  
  
  
  
Cole waited patiently as the Seer gazed into the future. A scowl crossed her face. " They have defeated the demon and power broker Piper sent."  
  
He cursed himself silently. " However," the Seer said, " the evil inside her is building. If she becomes evil before they can harm you, all three shall remain evil forever."  
  
The Source mulled this over. " Yes. Yes, that will work. As long as they get nowhere near Phoebe and Piper, Paige will become evil." He nodded and flamed out, right into the throne room. The Queen was quiet, rubbing her stomach. She had a small frown on her face.  
  
" What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
" I sense something," she replied slowly. " Something I haven't felt for a long time."  
  
With his mind Cole searched the Underworld. He felt the presence of his demons and warlocks, but there was something else. A bright white light in the corner of his mind, of three good witches and a Whitelighter.  
  
Prue and Patty's angelic sense, he thought angrily. They are destroying everything! " There is nothing," he said, stroking his hand on Phoebe's face. He left behind a black magic trail that absorbed into her skin. " You are imagining things."  
  
The magic worked quickly. " You are right," the Queen admitted with a sleepy smile. Within moments she fell asleep. Cole turned to the two demons that guarded the Queen. " Go, find two angel-witches, one Charmed One, and a Whitelighter. Kill the angels and Whitelighter, and bring the Charmed One to me." The demons nodded and shimmered away.  
  
***********************  
  
Paige, Prue, Patty, and Leo entered the underworld. They ducked behind a corner to avoid two demons. Paige let out a breath of relief. " We need to find the throne room," she said.  
  
" First we have to not get caught," Prue said. A cluster of demons walked through the cavern. Before anyone could say anything, Prue flung the four against a wall.  
  
I didn't know my big sis was so cool, Paige realized. Prue began to tug a black robe off one of the demons. " We have to find Piper first," Patty told them. " It'll be easier to bring Phoebe back if we have Piper first." Everyone agreed.  
  
They slipped into the robes and put their hoods up. They wandered through the dark, cold halls of the Underworld. " Where could she be?" whispered Leo.  
  
" Who're you lookin' for?" Paige winced. A passing warlock overheard.  
  
" Uh…" Leo said in a very deep voice, "the Queen's sister."  
  
The warlock pointed down a cavern passage way. " Down there, in the throne room."  
  
All four nodded in thanks and hurried down the hall. Prue's blood ran cold when she saw her little sisters. Phoebe sat in a large throne. She laid her hands on her stomach, a hollow look in her eyes. Her eyes were as blank as the jewels in her crown. Piper stood next to her, a similar cold aura surrounding her.  
  
Cole also was there. He eyed the robed figures suspiciously. " Who are you?"  
  
Paige flipped back her hood. " You think you'd recognize your sister- in-law." Cole gritted his teeth.  
  
" Remind me to incinerate the watch guards," he hollered to Piper. She nodded and the Source turned back to Paige. " Are you ready to join your sisters?"  
  
" No," Paige replied flatly. " I think I'm staying with my other sister." Prue and Patty unveiled themselves.  
  
A bit of the iciness on the sister's faces wore away. " Prue?" Phoebe asked. She tried to go to her, but Cole let loose a burst of wind that knocked her back.  
  
" Mom?" Piper cried.  
  
The two sisters and Patty began to recite the spell. " 'Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,'" they began. As bits of flame began to swarm around Cole, he tossed a fireball at Paige. She stopped reading and caught the fireball with her magic. "Fireball!" she called, throwing it at Cole.  
  
Suddenly the fireballs began to come from her. She tossed ball after ball at Cole. It didn't do anything.  
  
" That's right Paige, get angry," the Source said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Join us."  
  
" No, Paige!" Prue told her. Paige felt all the anger that she had felt build inside of her, when her sisters thought she was crazy for thinking Cole was evil, when Phoebe accused Paige of not liking him (duh), and even anger at Prue, for putting her in this situation. If she hadn't died, she wouldn't be here!  
  
The fire stopped. Would you be happy, not being a Charmed One? a voice inside her asked. No, Paige realized. I want to have magic, I want to fight evil- and I definitely want to kick some Source ass.  
  
" Come on," she said to Patty and Prue. " 'Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,  
  
Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space.'" Prue lobbed the potion at Cole.  
  
Flames wrapped around the Source. Phoebe and Piper suddenly looked faint as black mist left their body. " No!" cried Cole. " No!"  
  
" COLE!" Phoebe shrieked. She ran to him but he pushed her away from the fire. He cried out in pain and collapsed when the blaze stopped. Black fog emerged from his form. In unison Patty and Piper turned the fog to dust.  
  
Phoebe uncomfortably bent beside Cole. " Cole?" she wondered. Tears poured down her cheeks. " Cole?" She flipped him over on her knees. He coughed and opened his eyes. " It's me, Phoebe," he choked.  
  
" Cole," Phoebe sobbed. They embraced quietly. 


	7. Chapter 7- Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Paige gave Prue a hug. " I always thought the best part of not knowing you was that I couldn't miss you," Paige told her big sister. " I was wrong."  
  
" You know what?" Prue said softly.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I thought the same thing." Paige turned to her mom. " Goodbye, Mom."  
  
" Goodbye Paige," her mother replied. She turned to her other daughters. "Goodbye, girls." Both women squeezed each other tightly. The two angels walked into the center of the pentagram, became swathed with angelic light, and disappeared.  
  
Phoebe threw her arms around Cole. " I'm so glad you're you again."  
  
" Not as glad as me," he retorted. He put her hand on Phoebe's stomach. " Why haven't you gone back to what you looked like before?"  
  
" I think the magic's permanent," Phoebe said. She turned to Leo. " Cole and I, is our baby going to be evil? Do the Elders know?"  
  
" No." Leo shrugged. " I guess we're just going to have to wait and see."  
  
********************* 


End file.
